Not Cool Enough
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: RM3 fic, pre-epilogue, possibly OOC. The Descender is getting jealous seeing Celsius gets so comfy with Veigue... and that kind of reaction is what she loves to exploit. OC x Celsius


**Not Cool Enough**

Disclaimer: "Tales of" series belongs to Namco Bandai. I own NOTHING

A/N: "Inspired" by a Radiant Mythology 3 skit involving Veigue & Celsius. Yeah, probably won't end up awesome, but please enjoy nonetheless.

###############

"Haaah!"

With a heavy swing, Fenris' zweihander struck the last Ice Lizard. Straightening himself, he then took a deep breath.

"Whew... That makes it 84. 16 more to go. Okay, let's see where should I look next..."

Fenris briefly wondered his next move, looking around the scenery of Mount Absol, before the sound of footsteps caught the attention of his ears. Turning his head slightly, he saw _her_. Long blue hair with matching pale blue skin, dressed lightly despite the freezing weather. The Greater Craymel of Ice, Celsius.

"In a lone wolf mood today, Descender?" she asked. "I found it strange you didn't ask me out like usual today."

Fenris answered with a mere scowl and begins to walk away.

"Ah..." Celsius smirked slightly. "Don't tell me... Are you jealous?"

The young Brandish nearly stumbled upon hearing that, earning a chuckle from the Craymel.

"Ngh..." he stopped himself before turning to face her. "...what if I am?"

"How cute." was all her reply before slowly walking towards him.

She didn't know much about him before the battle against Richter, but according to other Ad Libitum members, Fenris was... rather normal, if not a bit calm and level-headed. Or as Yuri Lowell put it himself, "He'll get surprised by some revelations... and beat the shit out of them anyway. Not bad for starters."

Then they met. And the first thing Celsius noticed is that Fenris wasn't even troubled about the fact the he's not human. OK, maybe a bit. But if anything, he seems more concerned about why she formed a contract with Richter in the first place. Or why she seems so comfortable around Veigue. Probably explains why he always asked her out everytime he took a mission, all the while fidgeting in the process.

Yeah. The Descender, the Chosen One who will save the World Tree, fell in love with a Greater Craymel. Celsius mentally sighed. _'What was the World Tree thinking when they created him?'_ Not cool enough. Or maybe not cool at all. MAYBE. But then again...

"!" Fenris' eyes widened as Celsius holds his cheeks and inching her face closer. "H, hey! Too close...!"

She simply chuckled. "Do you think I would go this far with Veigue? Or Richter for that matter?"

Despite clearly blushing, Fenris TRIED to gain composure. "...no. And don't you dare to."

"Trying to gain the control, huh?" she chuckled again. "Fair enough, though."

Without any hesitation, Celsius pressed her lips against Fenris', before pushing her tongue in. This took him completely by surprise, as his mind went blank, losing grip of his zweihander. Minutes passed before they broke apart, desperate for some air.

"You..." Fenris is still trying to catch some breath. "You're quite the sadist, aren't you?"

"And it's all your _fault_." Celsius smiled slyly. "I'm holding you responsible. I'm not gonna let you go."

Yeah, she _loved _it whenever he goes helpless and weak like that. The more she sees, the more she wants to do it. _'I guess I'm the one being silly- nay, crazy here.'_ Celsius mentally mused.

"...it's not like I want to run away in the first place anyway." Fenris replied.

"Have some backbone, will you?" Celsius slapped his back while laughing lightly. "Come on, I'll accompany you until the end. Just like usual. You don't mind, right?"

"Well..." Fenris said while scratching his left cheek. "It's better than hunting alone, I suppose."

Celsius chuckled again. "Well, get it together then." she said while handing his massive sword. "If you do well, I guess I have to give you some... _Reward_."

"...OK, it's a promise, then." he responded while grinning slightly, earning a laugh from Celsius.

"Fine, fine. 16 more isn't it? Then let's go!"

Holding each other's hand, both Fenris and Celsius head deeper, going to enjoy their hunt.

######FIN######


End file.
